


Day 3 - Watching A Movie

by casislikepietodean



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge (Destiel) [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, M/M, city of angels, watching a movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casislikepietodean/pseuds/casislikepietodean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So what, Dean likes City of Angels? Sue him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 3 - Watching A Movie

**Author's Note:**

> Here's day 3 of the OTP Challenge!  
> I didn't have a beta for it so feel free to point out any mistakes :)

Dean was just switching through the channels when he heard wings fluttering behind him. He didn't even have to turn around to know who that was, he was used to it by now. But he didn't deny the fact that Cas startled him sometimes when he unexpectedly showed up behind him, just like right now.

"Cas," Dean said, turning his head in the general direction of the angel, keeping his eyes on the TV. But he could see anyway that Cas was now standing right next to him.

"Hello, Dean."

Dean drew his look away from the screen now, letting it wander slowly from the rim of the angel's shirt (which was messily stuck in his pants), up to his coat, to his chest and then to his sparkling cerulean eyes. He looked slightly concerned and Dean immediately knew something was bothering the guy, so he raised his eyebrows, questioning.

"What's wrong, Cas?"

Cas looked away. "The angels," he began. "They're fighting. I'm afraid there'll be a war in Heaven." He turned his look back to the hunter. "Dean. I need to fight them before the war really begins. But I have no strength. My Grace is fading."

Dean stood up from the armchair but Cas didn't even back away one inch. Their noses were almost touching, but the angel didn't seem to notice how inappropriate their closeness was. Why didn't Dean back away, either? He was just standing there, hypnotized, looking into Cas' eyes.

After a few moments he managed to draw himself out of his daze. "Cas. Why is your Grace fading? And what does that mean?"

He was sure Cas could feel his breath on his skin by the way he was feeling Cas' on his lips. When the angel met his eyes, Dean had the feeling he could actually see right through them. He wanted to back away but refused to give in to it. After all, Cas couldn't read his mind, right? Besides, he was also kind of enjoying their proximity, not that he would ever admit that.

"I... am starting to get more attached to... humanity," the angel explained. "I have a feeling of doubt and... Feelings at all. That's a sign of it. I guess I'm just forgetting my purpose while I'm on earth."

Dean backed away, now actually being able to taste Castiel's breath. Don't get him wrong, he loved that, the taste of ozone and something sweet he couldn't name, but he also needed to concentrate. And that was not possible with Castiel's face two inches from his, and with the angel's breath on his lips. He had to force himself to stay focused.

"Why is that a bad thing? I mean I'm glad you're getting the stick out of your ass, Cas." His voice didn't sound as nonchalant as he had hoped it would. You could say he had gasped the sentence breathlessly.

But Cas didn't notice, or at least he didn't show. He just narrowed his eyes and tilted his head to the side, in that adorable way he always did. Damn, his mind really needed to calm down, what the fuck? Ever since when did he use words like _adorable?_

"There is no stick in my ass, Dean," Cas replied.

Had he offended the poor guy's feelings? What were you supposed to do in situations like this? What was confidence again? Dean did the only thing he could think of - he smirked at him.

"Why is that funny, Dean?"

He couldn't suppress the grin, now. "Uh- Nothing. Sorry."

"Anyway," the angel continued, very much oblivious to Dean's silent thoughts. And damn, once again Dean was so glad Cas couldn't read his mind, being an angel and all. "I would very much like to forget about all these things."

"Okay then... Why don't we go out?" Dean suggested, trying not to think of all the things he'd actually rather do with him.

"I don't drink nor eat. I don't see the point."

Cas really needed to get the stick out of his ~~damn sexy~~ butt. But it also gave his alternative ideas a chance. Not that he would ever say them aloud. But he was allowed to have a little fantasy, for God's sake!

"But I would indeed enjoy some of your... modern pop culture or whatever you call it," Cas then said, a relaxed smile on his lips. Dean looked at him, not sure if he understood him right.

"You... Wanna watch a movie?" Dean asked.

"Why not? So I can become more and more human."

Dean supposed he was trying to be sarcastic. He pondered if he's always been a sarcastic angel or if he had learned sarcasm from Dean. He supposed the latter. He couldn't help but feel a fluttering at the realization that he actually influenced an Angel of the Lord. Castiel was billions of years old, he had it good in Heaven, but then he rebelled, fell and became human, and if it went after that asshole of a Scribe of God, he did it all for Dean.

"But," the angel continued, "I've learned many new things since I met you." He looked at Dean, meaningfully. What was he implying? Dean didn't really want to think about all possible things he could have learned since he met him, but his mind couldn't be stopped. He quickly shook his head to stop the thoughts.

"So, what do you wanna watch?" he asked, distracting from the awkwardness and heading towards his DVDs, showing them to Cas. Cas looked at the covers, but then he took some to look at them more precisely. One of the movies was accidentally Dean's favorite porn, he hadn't noticed it was among those movies. He looked away out of embarrassment and hoped Cas wouldn't notice.

"Uh... Dean?" The angel's voice was about an octave higher than usual.

"Yeah?" He looked at him now, already knowing what the matter was.

"What... Is this?" Cas showed him the cover of _The Pizza Man And The Babysitter._

"Sorry, man, I- I just forgot it was there. I'll just..." He carefully took it from him and placed it in the drawer. "Put this away..." he muttered awkwardly, his face heating up and his cheeks turning crimson. Castiel continued looking at the covers, as if nothing happened.

"What is this about?" he asked, handing Dean _Caddyshack._ He frowned at him.

"It's a classic," Dean replied. "One of my favorite movies. It's, uh, basically about golf, and Bill Murray's in it. I don't wanna spoil it for you, man, you'll see. You wanna watch this?"

Cas frowned and looked at the other covers. "What about this one?" He was referring to _City of Angels_.

"Oh- Jeez. Sorry man, I- it- it's not mine. Sammy." Dean didn't even know what he was muttering anymore; he just tried to get the focus away from him. He bit his lip, realizing it wasn't working. Cas had already figured him out for a long time. So what, he liked _City of Angels?_ Sue him.

"I would love to watch this movie with you," Castiel said and gave Dean a warm smile. "I heard I have a part in it."

Yep. Dean knew. Wasn't that the reason he had bought this movie in the first place? Well, not exactly. It was just everything about the movie. Especially the parallels between Seth and Cas, and therefore Maggie and himself. Well, he wasn't a doctor, but the story spoke to him on an entirely different level. Seth fell for Maggie, became human, and wasn't that exactly what Cas did? Not that Cas fell for Dean, or anything. He literally fell from Grace because Dean was the closest he had to family. But then again, Dean had called Cas family several times before, actually meaning something completely different. It was his way of showing he cared about someone. What if it was Cas' way, too? He gave Cas a little, insecure smile. So Cas has never seen this movie before, but he's heard of it. Dean hoped he wasn't revealing more about his feelings with this movie, but even if he did... Would it be bad? It was Cas, after all. Sooner or later, he would have to tell him- No. Wait. Stop right there. He would never tell him, or tell anyone at all. He'd told Cas it was Sam's movie, so he wouldn't be suspicious, would he? But then again, Cas _knew._ Cas has spent so much time with Dean, and he was still the best strategist, out of all angels. Dean bit his lip, once again. If Cas didn't know yet, he would know soon. The way Dean behaved around the angel? Not suspicious at all. Cas might be an angel, but he was smart as fuck. Maybe he didn't show that he knew things, but he did know. Hell, he'd probably figured it all out the first day they met.

Dean put the DVD in the DVD player and sat down on the couch, Cas next to him.

"Would you like some popcorn?" the angel asked just as Dean was skipping the teasers.

"Uh... Sure," Dean replied, confused because when did Cas learn how to cook? It was just popcorn, but still-? You needed to know how to work a microwave.

Cas stood up and went into the kitchen. When he came back a few minutes later, he was holding a huge bowl of popcorn. He sat down next to Dean again, getting comfortable. He put the bowl between them. Dean grabbed a few and put them into his mouth - they tasted awesome.

"You ready?" Dean asked. Cas nodded. Dean pressed the play-button on the remote and the movie started. He felt Cas' warm feet against his thigh. He remembered a few days ago when they were watching _The Breakfast Club_ and holding hands for the first time. It sounded cheesy in his head but ever since he met Cas he'd wanted to do it. Do all of it. He looked at him and fortunately, he was focused on the movie so he probably didn't notice him staring. He considered touching his hand again, just like last time, but the bowl was in the way. A silent sigh came out of his mouth and Cas tilted his head in the same moment.

"So those angels. They watch over people and guide them into the afterlife when they die?" he wanted to know.

"Yeah, basically," Dean answered. "Just like this Seth guy. He's in the hospital because that girl just died."

Cas just nodded and kept watching. Dean took a deep breath, holding back a smile. Cas was about the only happiness he still had in his life.

"You want a beer?" Dean said then, after a while of silence.

"No, but thank you."

He stood up anyway and went to the fridge to grab himself some beer. He needed some booze to do something. Just fuck it. How was he supposed to do more than talking when he was sober? He went back and sat down next to Cas. Looking at him, he opened the bottle and drank quite a sip from it. Maybe now he would be able to do something. He would have been if he was sober, too, but the fear of rejection was too big. Not being drunk, but not quite sober either, he carefully lay his head on the angel's shoulder. He tensed under Dean's touch but soon, he exhaled and relaxed. Dean felt him carefully putting an arm around him and pulling him closer. _What was happening? Was that even supposed to happen?_ But on the other hand, he had once cuddled him. And kissed him on his forehead. That was the best thing that's happened to Dean in... Forever. But he didn't want to put their friendship in danger just because he wanted more than just _friendship_. He felt the angel's breath and noticed it was faster than usual. His palm was resting firmly on Dean's waist, relaxed, but he didn't seem as if he was going to move his hand even half an inch away in the next couple of hours. Dean exhaled deeply. He hadn't rejected him. But at the same time he knew he was never going to get what he actually wanted, even though he wished for it so hard. He's always known. Castiel has been his best friend ever since they met and how could he possibly become his lover all of sudden? That wasn't going to happen. He's always been aware of this. But all those touches and slight intimate moments made him realize how much he craved for it and how little he would get. The head on his shoulder wasn't him using Cas. It was just him desperately trying to show his affection, so maybe Cas would realize. It could make things easier if he knew. Damn, what was he even thinking about. Nothing was going to make anything easier for him. He grabbed his bottle and gulped down half of the beer that was still in it. He felt Cas' sapphire eyes on him.

"Dean," he began. His voice was almost a whisper. "You shouldn't drink so much."

His fingers gripped around the bottle, softly brushing against Dean's, taking the bottle away from him and settling it on the table. Even a few seconds later he could still feel Cas' warm hand touching his and sending a pleasant shiver down his spine. The angel let go of his waist. Dean was disappointed and wondered if him drinking was the reason for Cas to take his hand away, but then he stood up and went into the kitchen. Dean sighed, "what a life that is."

"Here you go," the dark-haired, handsome man said as he bent over Dean and handed him a glass of what he supposed was tap water. "I've... heard that if you drink a glass of water after every alcoholic drink, you won't get a hangover."

Dean took the glass and nodded thank you. Then he gulped it down as Cas sat back next to him. "No more beer for you, tonight," he said determined.

Dean could have fought back but he just nodded. Better staying sober. He desperately waited for Cas to put his hand back on him, and eventually, after what seemed like an eternity, he did. Dean's heart skipped a beat and he leaned into the touch, enjoying it, already fearing the moment Cas would let go again. But that wouldn't be too soon. Maybe he could get Cas to staying a bit longer, even after the movie ended. 

Cas was focused on the movie Dean had already seen a couple of times. He hadn't noticed the time had passed so quickly until he heard Angel by Sarah McLachlan playing in the background of the ending credits. Cas faced Dean and just stared into his eyes without saying anything. After what felt like five minutes, he finally whispered, "It was a very nice movie, Dean. It was a pleasure spending the evening with you."


End file.
